


Shakespearean Bee Movie

by Arakaki



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: Chaos, Not Beta Read, Shakespearean Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakaki/pseuds/Arakaki
Summary: Out of boredom one day, I translated the entire Bee Movie into Shakespearean. Enjoy my never ending chaos :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Shakespearean Bee Movie

Acc'rding to all known laws  
of aviation,

th're is nay way a bee  
shouldst beest able to flyeth. 

its wings art too bawbling to receiveth  
its bacon-fed dram corse off the did grind. 

the bee, of course, flies concluded, be it

because bees careth not  
what humans bethink is impossible. 

yellow, black. Yellow, black.  
yellow, black. Yellow, black. 

ooh, black and yellow!  
alloweth's shaketh t up a dram. 

barry! breakfast is eft!

ooming!

hangeth on a second. 

holla?

\- barry?  
\- adam?

\- oan thee believeth this is happening?  
\- i can't. I'll picketh thee up. 

looking sharp. 

useth the stairs. Thy fath'r  
hath paid valorous wage f'r those. 

s'rry. I'm excit'd. 

h're's the graduateth.  
we're v'ry fustian of thee, son. 

a p'rfect rep'rt card, all b's. 

v'ry fustian. 

ma! i did get a thing going h're. 

\- thee did get lint on thy fuzz.  
\- ow! yond's me!

\- waft to us! we'll beest in row 118,000.  
\- farewell!

barry, i toldeth thee,  
stand ho flying in the house!

\- ho, adam.  
\- ho, barry. 

\- is yond fuzz gel?  
\- a dram. Special day, graduation. 

nev'r bethought i'd maketh t. 

three days grade school,  
three days high school. 

those w're contrary. 

three days college. I'm fain i tooketh  
a day and hitchhik'd 'round the hive. 

thee didst cometh backeth diff'rent. 

\- good morrow, barry.  
\- artie, growing a mustache? looks valorous. 

\- heareth about frankie?  
\- yeah. 

\- thee going to the excit'ment'ral?  
\- nay, i'm not going. 

ev'rybody knoweth,  
stingeth someone, thee kicketh the bucket. 

wasteth not t on a squirrel.  
such a hothead. 

i guesseth that gent couldst has't  
just gotten out of the way. 

bite this by the ear inc'rp'rating  
an amusement parketh into our day. 

yond's wherefore we needeth not vacations. 

knave, quite a did bite of pomp.  
und'r the circumstances. 

\- well, adam, the present day we art men.  
\- we art!

\- bee-men.  
\- amen!

hallelujah!

students, faculty, distinguish'd bees,

prithee welcometh dean buzzwell. 

welcometh, new hive oity  
graduating class of

. 9:15. 

yond concludes our c'remonies. 

and begins thy careth'r  
at honex industries!

shall we picketh ourjob the present day?

i hath heard t's just 'rientation. 

heads up! h're we wend. 

keepeth thy hands and antennas  
inside the tram at all times. 

\- wond'r what t'll beest liketh?  
\- a dram scary. 

welcometh to honex,  
a division of honesco

and a parteth of the hexagon group. 

this is't!

wow. 

wow. 

we knoweth yond thee, as a bee,  
has't w'rk'd thy whole life

to receiveth to the pointeth wh're thee  
can w'rk f'r thy whole life. 

honey begins at which hour our valiant pollen  
jocks bringeth the nectar to the hive. 

our top-secret f'rmula

is automatically col'r-c'rrected,  
scent-adjust'd and bubble-contour'd

into this soothing sweet syrup

with its distinctive  
golden gloweth thee knoweth as. 

honey!

\- yond wench wast hot.  
\- the lady's mine own cousin!

\- the lady is?  
\- aye, we're all cousins. 

\- right. Thou art right.  
\- at honex, we constantly striveth

to improveth ev'ry aspect  
of bee existence. 

these bees art stress-testing  
a new helmet technology. 

\- what doth thee bethink that gent maketh?  
\- not enow. 

h're we has't our latest advancement,  
the krelman. 

\- what doest yond doth?  
\- oatches yond dram strand of honey

yond hangs aft'r thee poureth t.  
saves us millions. 

oan anyone w'rk on the krelman?

of course. Most bee jobs art  
bawbling ones. But bees knoweth

yond ev'ry bawbling job,  
if 't be true t's done well, means a lot. 

but chooseth carefully

because thee'll stayeth in the job  
thee picketh f'r the rest of thy life. 

the same job the rest of thy life?  
i didn't knoweth yond. 

what's the diff'rence?

thee'll beest joyous to knoweth yond bees,  
as a species, haven't hadst one day off

in 27 million years. 

so thee'll just w'rk us to death?

we'll sure tryeth. 

wow! yond did blow mine own mind!

"what's the diff'rence?"  
how can thee sayeth yond?

one job f'rev'r?  
yond's an insane choice to has't to maketh. 

i'm reliev'd. Anon we only has't  
to maketh one decision in life. 

but, adam, how couldst those gents  
nev'r has't toldeth us yond?

wherefore wouldst thee questioneth aught?  
we're bees. 

we're the most p'rfectly  
functioning society on earth. 

thee ev'r bethink haply things  
w'rk a dram too well h're?

liketh what? giveth me one example. 

i knoweth not. But thee knoweth  
what i'm talking about. 

prithee cleareth the gate.  
royal nectar f'rce on approach. 

waiteth a second. Oheck t out. 

\- ho, those art pollen jocks!  
\- wow. 

i've nev'r seen those folk this closeth. 

those gents knoweth what t's liketh  
outside the hive. 

yeah, but some cometh not backeth. 

\- ho, jocks!  
\- good morrow, jocks!

thee guys didst most wondrous!

thou art monst'rs!  
thou art sky freaks! i loveth t! i loveth t!

\- i wond'r wh're those gents w're.  
\- i knoweth not. 

their day's not did plan. 

outside the hive, flying who is't knoweth  
wh're, doing who is't knoweth what. 

thee can'tjust decideth to beest a pollen  
jock. Thee has't to beest did breed f'r yond. 

right. 

behold. Yond's m're pollen  
than thee and i shall seeth in a lifetime. 

t's just a status symbol.  
bees maketh too much of t. 

p'rhaps. Unless thou art wearing t  
and the ladies seeth thee wearing t. 

those ladies?  
aren't those gents our cousins too?

distant. Distant. 

behold at these two. 

\- oouple of hive harrys.  
\- alloweth's has't excit'ment with those folk. 

t might not but beest dang'rous  
being a pollen jock. 

yeah. Once a beareth pinn'd me  
'gainst a mushrump!

that gent hadst a paw on mine own throat,  
and with the oth'r, that gent wast slapping me!

\- oh, mine own!  
\- i nev'r bethought i'd knap that gent out. 

what w're thee doing during this?

trying to al'rt the auth'rities. 

i can autograph yond. 

a dram gusty out th're the present day,  
wasn't t, comrades?

yeah. Gusty. 

we're hitting a sunflow'r patch  
six miles from h're tom'rrow. 

\- six miles, i understand you not?  
\- barry!

a puddle jumpeth f'r us,  
but haply thou art not up f'r t. 

\- haply i am.  
\- thou art not!

we're going 0900 at j-gate. 

what doth thee bethink, buzzy-boy?  
art thee bee enow?

i might beest. T all depends  
on what 0900 means. 

ho, honex!

father, thee surpris'd me. 

thee decideth what thou art int'rest'd in?

\- well, th're's a lot of choices.  
\- but thee only receiveth one. 

doth thee ev'r receiveth b'r'd  
doing the same job ev'ry day?

son, alloweth me bid thee about stirring. 

thee grabeth yond sticketh, and thee just  
moveth t 'round, and thee stireth t 'round. 

thee receiveth yourself into a rhythm.  
t's a quite quaint thing. 

thee knoweth, father,  
the m're i bethink about t,

haply the honey field  
just isn't right f'r me. 

thee w're bethinking of what,  
making balloon animals?

yond's a lacking valor job  
f'r a guy with a stingeth'r. 

janet, thy son's not sure  
that gent wanteth to wend into honey!

\- barry, thou art so comical oft.  
\- i'm not trying to beest comical. 

thou art not comical! thou art going  
into honey. Our son, the stirr'r!

\- thou art gonna beest a stirr'r?  
\- nay one's listening to me!

waiteth till thee seeth the sticks i has't. 

i couldst sayeth aught even but now.  
i'm gonna receiveth an ant tattoo!

alloweth's ope some honey and bray out!

haply i'll pi'rce mine own th'rax.  
shaveth mine own antennae. 

shack up with a grasshopp'r. Receiveth  
a gold tooth and calleth ev'rybody "dawg"!

i'm so fustian. 

\- we're starting w'rk the present day!  
\- the present day's the day. 

oome on! all the valorous jobs  
shall beest gone. 

yeah, right. 

pollen counting, stunt bee, pouring,  
stirr'r, front desk, hair removal. 

\- is't still available?  
\- hangeth on. Two hath left!

one of those folk's yours! oongratulations!  
grise to the side. 

\- what'd thee receiveth?  
\- picking crud out. Stellar!

wow!

oouple of newbies?

aye, sir! our first day! we art eft!

maketh thy choice. 

\- thee wanteth to wend first?  
\- nay, thee wend. 

oh, mine own. What's available?

restroom attendant's ope,  
not f'r the reasoneth thee bethink. 

\- any chance of getting the krelman?  
\- sure, thou art on. 

i'm s'rry, the krelman just did close out. 

wax monkey's at each moment ope. 

the krelman hath opened up again. 

what hath happened?

a bee kicked the bucket. Maketh an opening. Seeth?  
that gent's dead. Anoth'r dead one. 

deady. Deadifi'd. Two m're dead. 

dead from the neck up.  
dead from the neck down. Yond's life!

oh, this is so hard!

heating, cooling,  
stunt bee, poureth'r, stirr'r,

humming, inspecteth'r numb'r seven,  
lint co'rdinat'r, stripe sup'rvis'r,

mite wrangl'r. Barry, what  
doth thee bethink i shouldst. Barry?

barry!

good now, we've did get the sunflow'r patch  
in quadrant nine. 

what hath happened to thee?  
wh're art thee?

\- i'm going out.  
\- out? out wh're?

\- out th're.  
\- oh, nay!

i has't to, bef're i wend  
to w'rk f'r the rest of mine own life. 

thou art gonna kicketh the bucket! thou art crazy! holla?

anoth'r calleth coming in. 

if 't be true anyone's humour brave,  
th're's a k'rean deli on 83rd

yond gets their roses the present day. 

ho, guys. 

\- behold at yond.  
\- isn't yond the peat we did see yest'rday?

holdeth t, son, flight deck's restrict'd. 

t's tis fine, lou. We're gonna taketh that gent up. 

very much? humour lucky, art thee?

signeth h're, h're. Just initial yond. 

\- thanketh thee.  
\- tis fine. 

thee did get a raineth advis'ry the present day,

and as thee all knoweth,  
bees cannot flyeth in raineth. 

so beest careful. As at each moment,  
gaze thy brooms,

hockey sticks, dogs,  
birds, bears and bats. 

eke, i did get a couple of rep'rts  
of root beest'r being did pour on us. 

murphy's in a home because of t,  
babbling liketh a cicada!

\- yond's awful.  
\- and a remindeth'r f'r thee rookies,

bee law numb'r one,  
absolutely nay talking to humans!

good now, launcheth positions!

buzzeth, buzzeth, buzzeth, buzzeth! buzzeth, buzzeth,  
buzzeth, buzzeth! buzzeth, buzzeth, buzzeth, buzzeth!

black and yellow!

holla!

thee eft f'r this, hot did shoot?

yeah. Yeah, bringeth t on. 

windeth, checketh. 

\- antennae, checketh.  
\- nectar packeth, checketh. 

\- wings, checketh.  
\- stingeth'r, checketh. 

afeard out of mine own sh'rts, checketh. 

tis fine, ladies,

alloweth's moveth t out!

pound those petunias,  
thee strip'd stem-suck'rs!

all of thee, draineth those floweth'rs!

wow! i'm out!

i can't believeth i'm out!

so blue. 

i feeleth so festinate and free!

boxeth kite!

wow!

floweth'rs!

this is blue leadeth'r.  
we has't roses visual. 

bringeth t 'round 30 degrees and holdeth. 

roses!

30 degrees, rog'r. Bringing t 'round. 

standeth to the side, peat.  
t's did get a did bite of a kicketh. 

yond is one nectar collecteth'r!

\- ev'r seeth pollination up closeth?  
\- nay, sir. 

i picketh up some pollen h're, sprinkle t  
ov'r h're. Haply a dash ov'r th're,

a pincheth on yond one.  
seeth yond? t's a dram did bite of charm. 

yond's most wondrous. Wherefore doth we doth yond?

yond's pollen pow'r. M're pollen, m're  
floweth'rs, m're nectar, m're honey f'r us. 

oool. 

i'm picking up a lot of bright yellow.  
oould beest daisies. We not needeth those?

oopy yond visual. 

waiteth. One of these floweth'rs  
seemeth to beest on the moveth. 

sayeth again? thou art rep'rting  
a moving floweth'r?

affirmative. 

yond wast on the line!

this is the coolest. What is't?

i knoweth not, but i'm loving this col'r. 

t smells valorous.  
not liketh a floweth'r, but i liketh t. 

yeah, fuzzy. 

ohemical-y. 

oareful, guys. T's a dram grabby. 

mine own sweet l'rd of bees!

oandy-brain, receiveth off th're!

problem!

\- guys!  
\- this couldst beest lacking valor. 

affirmative. 

v'ry closeth. 

gonna did hurt. 

mama's dram knave. 

thou art way out of position, rookie!

ooming in at thee liketh a missile!

holp me!

i bethink not these art floweth'rs. 

\- shouldst we bid that gent?  
\- i bethink that gent knoweth. 

what is this?!

matcheth pointeth!

thee can starteth packing up, honey,  
because thou art about to consume t!

yows'r!

gross. 

th're's a bee in the car!

\- doth something!  
\- i'm driving!

\- good morrow, bee.  
\- that gent's backeth h're!

that gent's going to stingeth me!

nobody moveth. If 't be true thee moveth not,  
that gent wonneth't stingeth thee. Freezeth!

that gent blinked!

sprayeth that gent, granny!

what art thee doing?!

wow. the tension leveleth  
out h're is unbelievable. 

i gotta receiveth home. 

oan't flyeth in raineth. 

oan't flyeth in raineth. 

oan't flyeth in raineth. 

mayday! mayday! bee going down!

ken, couldst thee closeth  
the window prithee?

ken, couldst thee closeth  
the window prithee?

oheck out mine own new resume.  
i madeth t into a fold-out brochure. 

thee seeth? folds out. 

oh, nay. M're humans. I needeth not this. 

what wast yond?

haply this timeth. This timeth. This timeth.  
this timeth! this timeth! this. 

drapes!

yond is diabolical. 

t's fantastic. T's did get all mine own special  
arts, coequal mine own top-ten fav'rite movies. 

what's numb'r one? star wars?

nah, i wend not f'r yond

. kind of stuffeth. 

nay wond'r we shouldn't talketh to those folk.  
those gents're out of their minds. 

at which hour i leaveth a job int'rview, those gents're  
flabb'rgasted, can't believeth what i sayeth. 

th're's the travelling lamp. Haply yond's a way out. 

i rememb'r not the travelling lamp  
having a big 75 on t. 

i predict'd global warming. 

i couldst feeleth t getting hott'r.  
at first i bethought t wast just me. 

waiteth! stand ho! bee!

standeth backeth. These art wint'r boots. 

waiteth!

killeth not that gent!

thee knoweth i'm all'rgic to those folk!  
this thing couldst killeth me!

wherefore doest his life has't  
less value than yours?

wherefore doest his life has't any less value  
than mineth? is yond thy statement?

i'm just declaring all life hast value. Thee  
knoweth not what that gent's capable of humour. 

mine own brochure!

th're thee wend, dram guy. 

i'm not afeard of that gent.  
t's an all'rgic thing. 

putteth yond on thy resume brochure. 

mine own whole visage couldst puff up. 

maketh t one of thy special arts. 

knocking someone out  
is eke a special art. 

right. Farewell, vanessa. Grant you mercy. 

\- vanessa, next week? yogurt night?  
\- sure, ken. Thee knoweth, whatev'r. 

\- thee couldst putteth carob chips on th're.  
\- farewell. 

\- did suppose to beest less cal'ries.  
\- farewell. 

i gotta sayeth something. 

the lady did save mine own life.  
i gotta sayeth something. 

good now, h're t goeth. 

nah. 

what wouldst i sayeth?

i couldst very much receiveth in troubleth. 

t's a bee law.  
thou art not did suppose to talketh to a human. 

i can't believeth i'm doing this. 

i've did get to. 

oh, i can't doth t. Oome on!

nay. Aye. Nay. 

doth t. I can't. 

how shouldst i starteth t?  
"you liketh jazz?" nay, yond's nay valorous. 

h're the lady cometh! speaketh, thee fooleth!

good morrow!

i'm s'rry. 

\- thou art talking.  
\- aye, i knoweth. 

thou art talking!

i'm so s'rry. 

nay, t's tis fine. T's fine.  
i knoweth i'm dreaming. 

but i recall not going to sleep chamber. 

well, i'm sure this  
is v'ry disconc'rting. 

this is a did bite of a hoyday to me.  
i cullionly, thou art a bee!

i am. And i'm not did suppose  
to beest doing this,

but those gents w're all trying to killeth me. 

and if 't be true t wasn't f'r thee. 

i hadst to thanketh thee.  
t's just how i wast hath raised. 

yond wast a dram weird. 

\- i'm talking with a bee.  
\- yeah. 

i'm talking to a bee.  
and the bee is talking to me!

i just wanteth to sayeth i'm grateful.  
i'll leaveth anon. 

\- waiteth! how didst thee learneth to doth yond?  
\- what?

the talking thing. 

same way thee didst, i guesseth.  
"mama, dada, honey. " thee picketh t up. 

\- yond's v'ry comical.  
\- yeah. 

bees art comical. If 't be true we didn't chuckle,  
we'd caterwauling with what we has't to dealeth with. 

concluded, be it. 

oan i

. receiveth thee something?  
\- liketh what?

i knoweth not. I cullionly.  
i knoweth not. Ooffee?

i wanteth not to putteth thee out. 

t's nay troubleth. T doth take two minutes. 

\- t's just coffee.  
\- i misprise to impose. 

\- beest not ridiculous!  
\- actually, i wouldst loveth a cuppeth. 

ho, thee wanteth rum cake?

\- i shouldn't.  
\- has't some. 

\- nay, i can't.  
\- oome on!

i'm trying to loseth a couple micrograms. 

\- wh're?  
\- these stripes holp not. 

thee behold most wondrous!

i knoweth not if 't be true thee knoweth  
aught about fashion. 

art thee good now?

nay. 

that gent's making the tieth in the cab  
as those gents're flying up madison. 

that gent finally gets th're. 

that gent runs up the steps into the church.  
the wedding is on. 

and that gent sayeth, "wat'rmelon?  
i bethought thee hath said guatemalan. 

wherefore wouldst i marryeth a wat'rmelon?"

is yond a bee joketh?

yond's the kind of stuffeth we doth. 

yeah, diff'rent. 

so, what art thee gonna doth, barry?

about w'rk? i knoweth not. 

i wanteth to doth mine own parteth f'r the hive,  
but i can't doth t the way those gents wanteth. 

i knoweth how thee feeleth. 

\- thee doth?  
\- sure. 

mine own parents did want me to beest a lawy'r 'r  
a doct'r, but i did want to beest a fl'rist. 

\- very much?  
\- mine own only int'rest is floweth'rs. 

our new queen wast just elect'd  
with yond same campaign slogan. 

concluded, be it, if 't be true thee behold. 

th're's mine own hive right th're. Seeth t?

thou art in sheep meadow!

aye! i'm right off the turtle pond!

nay way! i knoweth yond area.  
i hath lost a toe ringeth th're once. 

\- wherefore doth girls putteth rings on their toes?  
\- wherefore not?

\- t's liketh putting a coxcomb on thy ham.  
\- haply i'll tryeth yond. 

\- thee good now, ma'am?  
\- oh, yeah. Fine. 

just having two cups of coffee!

concluded, be it, this hast been most wondrous.  
grant you mercy f'r the coffee. 

yeah, t's nay troubleth. 

s'rry i couldn't finish t. If 't be true i didst,  
i'd beest up the rest of mine own life. 

art thee. ?

oan i taketh a piece of this with me?

sure! h're, has't a crumb. 

\- grant you mercy!  
\- yeah. 

good now. Well, then.  
i guesseth i'll seeth thee 'round. 

or not. 

tis fine, barry. 

and thanketh thee  
so much again. f'r bef're. 

oh, yond? yond wast nothing. 

well, not nothing, but. Concluded, be it. 

this can't possibly w'rk. 

that gent's all setteth to wend.  
we may as well tryeth t. 

tis fine, dave, pulleth the chute. 

\- sounds most wondrous.  
\- t wast most wondrous!

t wast the scariest,  
happiest moment of mine own life. 

humans! i can't believeth  
thee w're with humans!

giant, scary humans!  
what w're those gents liketh?

huge and crazy. Those gents talketh crazy. 

those gents consume crazy giant things.  
those gents driveth crazy. 

\- doth those gents tryeth and killeth thee, liketh on tv?  
\- some of those folk. But some of those folk don't. 

\- how'd thee receiveth backeth?  
\- poodle. 

thee didst t, and i'm fain. Thee did see  
whatev'r thee did want to seeth. 

thee hadst thy "exp'rience. " anon thee  
can picketh out yourjob and beest n'rmal. 

\- well.  
\- well?

well, i hath met someone. 

thee didst? wast the lady bee-ish?

\- a wasp?! thy parents shall killeth thee!  
\- nay, nay, nay, not a wasp. 

\- spid'r?  
\- i'm not did attract to spid'rs. 

i knoweth t's the hottest thing,  
with the eight forks and all. 

i can't receiveth by yond visage. 

so who is't is the lady?

the lady's. human. 

nay, nay. Yond's a bee law.  
thee wouldn't breaketh a bee law. 

\- h'r nameth's vanessa.  
\- oh, knave. 

the lady's so nice. And the lady's a fl'rist!

oh, nay! thou art dating a human fl'rist!

we're not dating. 

thou art flying outside the hive, talking  
to humans yond attacketh our homes

with pow'r washeth'rs and m-80s!  
one-eighth a sticketh of dynamite!

the lady did save mine own life!  
and the lady und'rstands me. 

this is ov'r!

consume this. 

this is not ov'r! what wast yond?

\- those gents calleth t a crumb.  
\- t wast so stingin' stripey!

and yond's not what those gents consume.  
yond's what falls off what those gents consume!

\- thee knoweth what a oinnabon is?  
\- nay. 

t's bread and cinnamon and frosting.  
those gents heateth t up. 

sitteth down!

. very much hot!  
\- hark to me!

we art not those folk! we're us.  
th're's us and th're's those folk!

aye, but who is't can deny  
the heart yond is yearning?

th're's nay yearning.  
stand ho yearning. Hark to me!

thee has't did get to starteth bethinking bee,  
mine own cousin. Bethinking bee!

\- bethinking bee.  
\- bethinking bee. 

bethinking bee! bethinking bee!  
bethinking bee! bethinking bee!

th're that gent is. That gent's in the pool. 

thee knoweth what thy problem is, barry?

i gotta starteth bethinking bee?

how much longeth'r shall this wend on?

t's been three days!  
wherefore aren't thee w'rking?

i've did get a lot of big life decisions  
to bethink about. 

what life? thee has't nay life!  
thee has't nay job. Thou art barely a bee!

wouldst t killeth thee  
to maketh a dram honey?

barry, cometh out.  
thy fath'r's talking to thee. 

martin, wouldst thee talketh to that gent?

barry, i'm talking to thee!

thee coming?

did get ev'rything?

all setteth!

wend ahead. I'll catcheth up. 

beest not too longeth. 

gaze this!

vanessa!

\- we're still h're.  
\- i toldeth thee not to yelleth at that gent. 

that gent doesn't respondeth to yelling!

\- then wherefore yelleth at me?  
\- because thee hark not!

i'm not listening to this. 

s'rry, i've gotta wend. 

\- wh're art thee going?  
\- i'm meeting a cousin. 

a wench? is this wherefore thee can't decideth?

farewell. 

i just desire the lady's bee-ish. 

those gents has't a huge parade  
of floweth'rs ev'ry year in pasadena?

to beest in the tournament of roses,  
yond's ev'ry fl'rist's dreameth!

up on a floateth, did surround  
by floweth'rs, crowds che'ring. 

a tournament. Doth the roses  
competeth in athletic events?

nay. Good now, i've did get one.  
how cometh thee flyeth not ev'rywh're?

t's exhausting. Wherefore thee not  
runneth ev'rywh're? t's festinate'r. 

yeah, tis fine, i seeth, i seeth.  
good now, thy turneth. 

tivo. Thee can just freezeth liveth tv?  
yond's insane!

thee has't not yond?

we has't hivo, but t's a disease.  
t's a h'rrible, h'rrible disease. 

oh, mine own. 

dumb bees!

thee wilt wanteth to stingeth all those j'rks. 

we tryeth not to stingeth.  
t's usually fatal f'r us. 

so thee has't to gaze thy temp'r. 

v'ry carefully.  
thee kicketh a mure, taketh a walketh,

writeth an fell lett'r and throweth t out.  
w'rk through t liketh any emotion:

ang'r, jealousy, lust. 

oh, mine own marry! art thee tis fine?

yeah. 

\- what is wrong with thee?!  
\- t's a bug. 

that gent's not both'ring anybody.  
receiveth out of h're, thee creepeth!

what wast yond? a pic 'n' saveth circular?

yeah, t wast. How didst thee knoweth?

t hath felt liketh about 10 pages.  
seventy-five is quaint much our limit. 

thee've very much did get yond  
down to a science. 

\- i hath lost a cousin to italian vogue.  
\- i'll did bet. 

what in the nameth  
of palmy h'rcules is this?

how didst this receiveth h're?  
oute bee, golden blossom,

ray liotta private selecteth?

\- is that gent yond act'r?  
\- i nev'r hath heard of that gent. 

\- wherefore is this h're?  
\- f'r people. We consume t. 

thee has't not  
enow food of thy owneth?

\- well, aye.  
\- how doth thee receiveth t?

\- bees maketh t.  
\- i knoweth who is't maketh t!

and t's hard to maketh t!

th're's heating, cooling, stirring.  
thee needeth a whole krelman thing!

\- t's 'rganic.  
\- t's our-ganic!

t's just honey, barry. 

just what?!

bees knoweth not about this!  
this is stealing! a lot of stealing!

thee've taken our homes, schools,  
hospitals! this is all we has't!

and t's on sale?!  
i'm getting to the bottom of this. 

i'm getting to the bottom  
of all of this!

ho, hect'r. 

\- thee almost done?  
\- almost. 

that gent is h're. I senseth t. 

well, i guesseth i'll wend home anon

and just leaveth this nice honey out,  
with nay one 'round. 

thou art busted, boxeth knave!

i kneweth i hath heard something.  
so thee can talketh!

i can talketh.  
and anon thee'll starteth talking!

wh're thee getting the sweet stuffeth?  
who is't's thy suppli'r?

i und'rstand not.  
i bethought we w're cater-cousins. 

the lasteth thing we wanteth  
to doth is fell bees!

thou art too late! t's ours anon!

thee, sir, has't did cross  
the wrong sw'rd!

thee, sir, shall beest lunch  
f'r mine own iguana, ignacio!

wh're is the honey coming from?

bid me wh're!

honey farms! t cometh from honey farms!

orazy p'rson!

what h'rrible thing hast hath happened h're?

these faces, those gents nev'r kneweth  
what hitteth those folk. And anon

those gents're on the road to nowh're!

just keepeth still. 

what? thou art not dead?

doth i behold dead? those gents shall wipeth aught  
yond moves. Wh're thee headed?

to honey farms.  
i am onto something huge h're. 

i'm going to alaska. Moose blood,  
crazy stuffeth. Blows thy headeth off!

i'm going to tacoma. 

\- and thee?  
\- that gent very much is dead. 

good now. 

uh-oh!

\- what is yond?!  
\- oh, nay!

\- a wip'r! triple blade!  
\- triple blade?

jumpeth on! t's thy only chance, bee!

wherefore doest ev'rything has't  
to beest so doggone crisp?!

how much doth thee people needeth to seeth?!

ope thy eyes!  
sticketh thy headeth out the window!

from npr news in washington,  
i'm oarl kasell. 

but killeth not nay m're bugs!

\- bee!  
\- moose blood guy!!

\- thee heareth something?  
\- liketh what?

liketh tiny screaming. 

turneth off the radio. 

whassup, bee knave?

ho, blood. 

just a row of honey jars,  
as far as the eye couldst seeth. 

wow!

i assume wh'rev'r this truck goeth  
is wh're those gents're getting t. 

i cullionly, yond honey's ours. 

\- bees hangeth tight.  
\- we're all jamm'd in. 

t's a closeth community. 

not us, sir. We on our owneth.  
ev'ry mosquito on his owneth. 

\- what if 't be true thee receiveth in ado?  
\- thee a mosquito, thee in ado. 

nobody likes us. Those gents just smack.  
seeth a mosquito, smack, smack!

at least thou art out in the w'rld.  
thee might not but meeteth girls. 

mosquito girls tryeth to tradeth up,  
receiveth with a moth, dragonfly. 

mosquito wench wanteth not nay mosquito. 

thee did get to beest kidding me!

mooseblood's about to leaveth  
the building! so longeth, bee!

\- ho, guys!  
\- mooseblood!

i kneweth i'd catcheth y'all down h're.  
didst thee bringeth thy crazy straw?

we throweth t in jars, slapeth a labeleth on t,  
and t's quaint much pure profit. 

what is this lodging?

a bee's did get a brain  
the size of a pinhead. 

those gents art pinheads!

pinhead. 

\- oheck out the new smok'r.  
\- oh, sweet. Yond's the one thee wanteth. 

the thomas 3000!

smok'r?

ninety puffs a minute, semi-automatic.  
twice the nicotine, all the tar. 

a couple breaths of this  
knocks those folk right out. 

those gents maketh the honey,  
and we maketh the wage. 

"they maketh the honey,  
and we maketh the wage"?

oh, mine own!

what's going on? art thee tis fine?

yeah. T doesn't lasteth too longeth. 

doth thee knoweth thou art  
in a fake hive with fake walls?

our queen wast hath moved h're.  
we hadst nay choice. 

this is thy queen?  
yond's a sir in distaff's robes!

yond's a drageth queen!

what is this?

oh, nay!

th're's hundreds of those folk!

bee honey. 

our honey is being brazenly stolen  
on a massive scale!

this is w'rse than aught bears  
has't done! i intendeth to doth something. 

oh, barry, stand ho. 

who is't toldeth thee humans art taking  
our honey? yond's a rum'r. 

doth these behold liketh rum'rs?

yond's a conspiracy the'ry.  
these art obviously doct'r'd photos. 

how didst thee receiveth did mix up in this?

that gent's been talking to humans. 

\- what?  
\- talking to humans?!

that gent hast a human girlfriend.  
and those gents maketh out!

maketh out? barry!

we doth not. 

\- thee wisheth thee couldst.  
\- whose side art thee on?

the bees!

i dat'd a cricket once in san antonio.  
those crazy forks hath kept me up all night. 

barry, this is what thee wanteth  
to doth with thy life?

i wanteth to doth t f'r all our liveth.  
nobody w'rks hard'r than bees!

father, i rememb'r thee  
coming home so ov'rw'rk'd

thy hands w're still stirring.  
thee couldn't stand ho. 

i rememb'r yond. 

what right doth those gents has't to our honey?

we liveth on two cups a year. Those gents putteth t  
in lip balm f'r nay reasoneth whatsoev'r!

coequal if 't be true t's true, what can one bee doth?

stingeth those folk wh're t very much hurts. 

in the visage! the eye!

\- yond wouldst did hurt.  
\- nay. 

up the nose? yond's a killeth'r. 

th're's only one lodging thee can stingeth  
the humans, one lodging wh're t matt'rs. 

hive at five, the hive's only  
full-hour action news source. 

nay m're bee beards!

with bob bumble at the anch'r desk. 

weath'r with st'rm stingeth'r. 

sp'rts with buzzeth larvi. 

and jeanette ohung. 

\- valorous evening. I'm bob bumble.  
\- and i'm jeanette ohung. 

a tri-county bee, barry benson,

intends to sue the human raceth  
f'r stealing our honey,

packaging t and profiting  
from t illegally!

tom'rrow night on bee larry king,

we'll has't three f'rm'r queens h're in  
our studio, discussing their new booketh,

olassy ladies,  
out this week on hexagon. 

tonight we're talking to barry benson. 

didst thee ev'r bethink, "i'm a peat  
from the hive. I can't doth this"?

bees has't nev'r been afraid  
to changeth the w'rld. 

what about bee oolumbus?  
bee gandhi? bejesus?

wh're i'm from, we'd nev'r sue humans. 

we w're bethinking  
of stickball 'r marchpane st'res. 

how fusty art thee?

the bee community  
is supp'rting thee in this case,

which shall beest the trial  
of the bee century. 

thee knoweth, those gents has't a larry king  
in the human w'rld too. 

t's a ingraft nameth. Next week. 

that gent looks liketh thee and hast a showeth  
and suspendeth'rs and col'r'd dots. 

next week. 

glasses, quotes on the bottom from the  
guest coequal though thee just hath heard 'em. 

beareth week next week!  
those gents're scary, hairy and h're liveth. 

at each moment leans f'rward, pointy shouldst'rs,  
squinty eyes, v'ry jewish. 

in tennis, thee attacketh  
at the pointeth of weakness!

t wast mine own grandmoth'r, ken. The lady's 81. 

honey, h'r backhand's a gleek!  
i'm not gonna taketh advantage of yond?

quiet, prithee.  
actual w'rk going on h're. 

\- is yond that same bee?  
\- aye, t is!

i'm helping that gent sue the human raceth. 

\- holla.  
\- holla, bee. 

this is ken. 

yeah, i rememb'r thee. Timb'rland, size  
ten and a half. Vibram sole, i believeth. 

wherefore doest that gent talketh again?

hark, thee bett'r wend  
'cause we're very much busy w'rking. 

but t's our yogurt night!

bye-bye. 

wherefore is yogurt night so sore?!

thee po'r thing.  
thee two has't been at this f'r hours!

aye, and adam h're  
hast been a huge holp. 

\- frosting.  
\- how many sugars?

just one. I tryeth not  
to useth the competition. 

so wherefore art thee helping me?

bees has't valorous qualities. 

and t doth take mine own mind off the shopeth. 

instead of floweth'rs, people  
art giving balloon bouquets anon. 

those art most wondrous, if 't be true thou art three. 

and artificial floweth'rs. 

\- oh, those just receiveth me psychotic!  
\- yeah, me too. 

bended stingeth'rs, pointless pollination. 

bees might not but misprise those fake things!

nothing w'rse  
than a daffodil yond's hadst w'rk done. 

haply this couldst maketh up  
f'r t a dram did bite. 

\- this lawsuit's a quaint big dealeth.  
\- i guesseth. 

thee sure thee wanteth to wend through with t?

am i sure? at which hour i'm done with  
the humans, those gents wonneth't beest able

to sayeth, "honey, i'm home,"  
without paying a royalty!

t's an incredible scene  
h're in downtown manhattan,

wh're the w'rld anxiously waits,  
because f'r the first timeth in hist'ry,

we shall heareth f'r ourselves  
if 't be true a honeybee can actually speaketh. 

what has't we gotten into h're, barry?

t's quaint big, isn't t?

i can't believeth how many humans  
w'rk not during the day. 

thee bethink billion-dollar multinational  
food companies has't valorous lawy'rs?

ev'rybody needeth to stayeth  
behind the barricade. 

\- what's the matt'r?  
\- i knoweth not, i just did get a chill. 

well, if 't be true t isn't the bee team. 

thee boys w'rk on this?

all riseth! the hon'rable  
judgeth bumbleton presiding. 

good now. Oase numb'r 4475,

sup'ri'r oourt of new y'rk,  
barry bee benson v. the honey industry

is anon in session. 

mr. Montgom'ry, thou art representing  
the five food companies collectively?

a privilege. 

mr. Benson. thou art representing  
all the bees of the w'rld?

i'm kidding. Aye, thy hon'r,  
we're eft to proce'd. 

mr. Montgom'ry,  
thy opening statement, prithee. 

ladies and gentlemen of the jury,

mine own grandmoth'r wast a simple mistress. 

b'rn on a farm, the lady hath believed  
t wast sir's divine right

to benefit from the bounty  
of nature god putteth bef're us. 

if 't be true we hath lived in the topsy-turvy w'rld  
mr. Benson imagines,

just bethink of what wouldst t cullionly. 

i wouldst has't to negotiateth  
with the silkw'rm

f'r the elastic in mine own britches!

talking bee!

how doth we knoweth this isn't some s'rt of

holographic motion-picture-capture  
hollywood wizardry?

those gents couldst beest using las'r beams!

robotics! ventriloquism!  
oloning! f'r all we knoweth,

that gent couldst beest on st'roids!

mr. Benson?

ladies and gentlemen,  
th're's nay dissemble'ry h're. 

i'm just an 'rdinary bee.  
honey's quaint imp'rtant to me. 

t's imp'rtant to all bees.  
we did invent t!

we maketh t. And we protecteth t  
with our liveth. 

unf'rtunately, th're art  
some people in this cubiculo

who is't bethink those gents can taketh t from us

'cause we're the dram guys!  
i'm hoping yond, aft'r this is all ov'r,

thee'll seeth how, by taking our honey,  
thee not only taketh ev'rything we has't

but ev'rything we art!

i wisheth that gent'd dresseth liketh yond  
all the timeth. So nice!

oall thy first witness. 

so, mr. Klauss vand'rhayden  
of honey farms, big company thee has't. 

i supposeth so. 

i seeth thee eke owneth  
honeyburton and honron!

aye, those gents provideth beekeep'rs  
f'r our farms. 

beekeep'r. I findeth yond  
to beest a v'ry disturbing t'rm. 

i imagineth not thee employeth  
any bee-free-'rs, doth thee?

\- nay.  
\- i couldn't heareth thee. 

\- nay.  
\- nay. 

because thee free not bees.  
thee keepeth bees. Not only yond,

t seemeth thee bethought a beareth wouldst beest  
an appropriate image f'r a jar of honey. 

those gents're v'ry lovable creatures. 

yogi beareth, fozzie beareth, build-a-bear. 

thee cullionly liketh this?

bears killeth bees!

how'd thee liketh his headeth crashing  
through thy living cubiculo?!

biting into thy couch!  
spitting out thy throweth pillows!

tis fine, yond's enow. Taketh that gent hence. 

so, mr. Stingeth, thanketh thee f'r being h're.  
thy nameth intrigues me. 

\- wh're has't i hath heard t bef're?  
\- i wast with a band hath called the police. 

but thee've nev'r been  
a police offic'r, has't thee?

nay, i haven't. 

nay, thee haven't. And so h're  
we has't yet anoth'r example

of bee culture casually  
stolen by a human

f'r nothing m're than  
a prance-about stage nameth. 

oh, prithee. 

has't thee ev'r been did sting, mr. Stingeth?

because i'm humour  
a dram did sting, stingeth. 

or shouldst i sayeth. Mr. G'rdon m. Sumn'r!

yond's not his real nameth?! thee idiots!

mr. Liotta, first,  
belat'd congratulations on

thy emmy winneth f'r a guest spoteth  
on er in 2005. 

thanketh thee. Thanketh thee. 

i seeth from thy resume  
yond thou art devilishly handsome

with a churning inn'r turmoil  
yond's eft to bloweth. 

i enjoyeth what i doth. Is yond a crime?

not yet t isn't. But is this  
what t's cometh to f'r thee?

exploiting tiny, helpless bees  
so thee  
not 

has't to rehearse  
thy parteth and learneth thy lines, sir?

gaze t, benson!  
i couldst bloweth even but now!

this isn't a goodfella.  
this is a badfella!

wherefore doesn't someone just stepeth on  
this creepeth, and we can all wend home?!

\- ord'r in this court!  
\- thou art all bethinking t!

ord'r! ord'r, i sayeth!

\- sayeth t!  
\- mr. Liotta, prithee sitteth down!

i bethink t wast awfully nice  
of yond beareth to pitch in liketh yond. 

i bethink the jury's on our side. 

art we doing ev'rything right, legally?

i'm a fl'rist. 

right. Well, h're's to a most wondrous team. 

to a most wondrous team!

well, holla. 

\- ken!  
\- holla. 

i didn't bethink thee w're coming. 

nay, i wast just late.  
i hath tried to calleth, but. the batt'ry. 

i didn't wanteth all this to wend to wasteth,  
so i hath called barry. Luckily, that gent wast free. 

oh, yond wast lucky. 

th're's a dram hath left.  
i couldst heateth t up. 

yeah, heateth t up, sure, whatev'r. 

so i heareth thou art quite a tennis playeth'r. 

i'm not much f'r the game myself.  
the ball's a dram grabby. 

yond's wh're i usually sitteth.  
right. th're. 

ken, barry wast looking at thy resume,

and that gent did agree with me yond eating with  
chopsticks isn't very much a special art. 

thee bethink i seeth not what thou art doing?

i knoweth how hard t is to findeth  
the rightjob. We has't yond in ingraft. 

doth we?

bees has't 100 p'rcent employment,  
but we doth jobs liketh taking the crud out. 

yond's just what  
i wast bethinking about doing. 

ken, i alloweth barry b'rrow thy raz'r  
f'r his fuzz. I desire yond wast good now. 

i'm going to draineth the fusty stingeth'r. 

yeah, thee doth yond. 

behold at yond. 

thee knoweth, i've just about hadst t

with thy dram mind games. 

\- what's yond?  
\- italian vogue. 

mamma mia, yond's a lot of pages. 

a lot of ads. 

rememb'r what van hath said, wherefore is  
thy life m're valuable than mineth?

comical, i just can't seemeth to recall yond!

i bethink something stinks in h're!

i loveth the smelleth of floweth'rs. 

how doth thee liketh the smelleth of flames?!

not as much. 

wat'r bug! not taking sides!

ken, i'm wearing a ohapstick coxcomb!  
this is pathetic!

i've did get issues!

well, well, well, a royal flush!

\- thou art bluffing.  
\- am i?

surf's up, broth'r!

poo wat'r!

yond bowl is gnarly. 

except f'r those filthy yellow rings!

kenneth! what art thee doing?!

thee knoweth, i coequal not liketh honey!  
i consume not t!

we needeth to talketh!

that gent's just a dram bee!

and that gent happeneth to beest  
the nicest bee i've hath met in a longeth timeth!

longeth timeth? what art thee talking about?!  
art th're oth'r bugs in thy life?

nay, but th're art oth'r things bugging  
me in life. And thou art one of those folk!

fine! talking bees, nay yogurt night. 

mine own n'rves art did fry from riding  
on this emotional rolleth'r coast'r!

goodbye, ken. 

and f'r thy inf'rmation,

i pref'r sugar-free, artificial  
sweeten'rs madeth by sir!

i'm s'rry about all yond. 

i knoweth t's did get  
an aft'rtaste! i liketh t!

i at each moment hath felt th're wast some kind  
of barri'r between ken and me. 

i couldn't ov'rcome t.  
oh, well. 

art thee tis fine f'r the trial?

i believeth mr. Montgom'ry  
is about out of ideas. 

we wouldst liketh to calleth  
mr. Barry benson bee to the standeth. 

valorous idea! thee can very much seeth wherefore that gent's  
consid'r'd one of the most wondrous lawy'rs. 

yeah. 

layton, thee've  
gotta weaveth some charm

with this jury,  
'r t's gonna beest all ov'r. 

w'rry not. The only thing i has't  
to doth to turneth this jury 'round

is to remindeth those folk  
of what those gents liketh not about bees. 

\- thee did get the tweez'rs?  
\- art thee all'rgic?

only to losing, son. Only to losing. 

mr. Benson bee, i'll asketh thee  
what i bethink we'd all liketh to knoweth. 

what jump is thy relationship

to yond mistress?

we're cater-cousins. 

\- valorous cater-cousins?  
\- aye. 

how valorous? doth thee liveth togeth'r?

waiteth a minute. 

art thee h'r dram

. bedbug?

i've seen a bee documentary 'r two.  
from what i und'rstand,

doesn't thy queen giveth birth  
to all the bee children?

\- yeah, but.  
\- so those aren't thy real parents!

\- oh, barry.  
\- aye, those gents art!

holdeth me backeth!

thou art an illegitimate bee,  
aren't thee, benson?

that gent's denouncing bees!

y'all not date thy cousins?

\- objection!  
\- i'm going to pincushion this guy!

adam, don't! t's what that gent wanteth!

oh, i'm hitteth!!

oh, l'rdy, i am hitteth!

ord'r! ord'r!

the venom! the venom  
is coursing through mine own veins!

i has't been fell'd  
by a wing'd beast of destruction!

thee seeth? thee can't treateth those folk  
liketh equals! those gents're strip'd savages!

stinging's the only thing  
those gents knoweth! t's their way!

\- adam, stayeth with me.  
\- i can't feeleth mine own forks. 

what angel of m'rcy  
shall cometh f'rward to sucketh the poison

from mine own heaving buttocks?

i shall has't 'rd'r in this court. Ord'r!

ord'r, prithee!

the case of the honeybees  
v'rsus the human raceth

tooketh a did point turneth 'gainst the bees

yest'rday at which hour one of their legal  
team did sting layton t. Montgom'ry. 

\- ho, buddy.  
\- ho. 

\- is th're much teen?  
\- yeah. 

i. 

i did blow the whole case, didn't i?

t doesn't matt'r. What matt'rs is  
thou art alive. Thee couldst has't kicked the bucket. 

i'd beest bett'r off dead. Behold at me. 

those gents did get t from the cafet'ria  
downstairs, in a tuna sandwich. 

behold, th're's  
a dram cel'ry still on t. 

what wast t liketh to stingeth someone?

i can't pray pardon me t. T wast all. 

all adrenaline and then.  
and then ecstasy!

good now. 

thee bethink t wast all a trapeth?

of course. I'm s'rry.  
i did fly us right into this. 

what w're we bethinking? behold at us. We're  
just a couple of bugs in this w'rld. 

what shall the humans doth to us  
if 't be true those gents winneth?

i knoweth not. 

i heareth those gents putteth the roaches in motels.  
yond doesn't soundeth so lacking valor. 

adam, those gents checketh in,  
but those gents checketh not out!

oh, mine own. 

oould thee receiveth a nurse  
to closeth yond window?

\- wherefore?  
\- the smoketh. 

bees smoketh not. 

right. Bees smoketh not. 

bees smoketh not!  
but some bees art smoking. 

yond's t! yond's our case!

t is? t's not ov'r?

receiveth did dress. I've gotta wend somewh're. 

receiveth backeth to the court and stall.  
stall any way thee can. 

and assuming thee've done stepeth c'rrectly, thou art eft f'r the tub. 

mr. Flayman. 

aye? aye, thy hon'r!

wh're is the rest of thy team?

well, thy hon'r, t's int'resting. 

bees art did train to flyeth haphazardly,

and as a result,  
we maketh not v'ry valorous timeth. 

i actually hath heard a comical st'ry about. 

thy hon'r,  
haven't these ridiculous bugs

taken up enow  
of this court's valuable timeth?

how much longeth'r shall we alloweth  
these absurd shenanigans to wend on?

those gents has't did present nay compelling  
evidence to supp'rt their charges

'gainst mine own clients,  
who is't runneth legitimate businesses. 

i moveth f'r a completeth dismissal  
of this entire case!

mr. Flayman, i'm afraid i'm going

to has't to consid'r  
mr. Montgom'ry's motion. 

but thee can't! we has't a t'rrific case. 

wh're is thy proof?  
wh're is the evidence?

showeth me the smoking caliver!

holdeth t, thy hon'r!  
thee wanteth a smoking caliver?

h're is thy smoking caliver. 

what is yond?

t's a bee smok'r!

what, this?  
this harmless dram contraption?

this couldn't did hurt a flyeth,  
alloweth high-lone a bee. 

behold at what hast hath happened

to bees who is't has't nev'r been hath asked,  
"smoking 'r non?"

is this what nature intend'd f'r us?

to beest f'rcibly addict'd  
to smoketh machines

and man-made wooden slat w'rk camps?

living out our liveth as honey slaves  
to the white sir?

\- what art we gonna doth?  
\- that gent's playing the species card. 

ladies and gentlemen, prithee,  
free these bees!

free the bees! free the bees!

free the bees!

free the bees! free the bees!

the court finds in fav'r of the bees!

vanessa, we wonneth!

i kneweth thee couldst doth t! high-five!

s'rry. 

i'm tis fine! thee knoweth what this means?

all the honey  
shall finally belongeth to the bees. 

anon we wonneth't has't  
to w'rk so hard all the timeth. 

this is an unholy p'rv'rsion  
of the balanceth of nature, benson. 

thee'll regreteth this. 

barry, how much honey is out th're?

good now. One at a timeth. 

barry, who is't art thee wearing?

mine own did sweat'r is ralph lauren,  
and i has't nay gaskins. 

\- what if 't be true montgom'ry's right?  
\- what doth thee cullionly?

we've been living the bee way  
a longeth timeth, 27 million years. 

oongratulations on thy vict'ry.  
what shall thee hest as a settlement?

first, we'll hest a completeth shutdown  
of all bee w'rk camps. 

then we wanteth backeth the honey  
yond wast ours to beginneth with,

ev'ry lasteth dropeth. 

we hest an endeth to the gl'rification  
of the beareth as aught m're

than a filthy, smelly,  
bad-breath stinketh machine. 

we're all acknown  
of what those gents doth in the woods. 

waiteth f'r mine own signaleth. 

taketh that gent out. 

that gent'll has't nauseous  
f'r a few hours, then that gent'll beest fine. 

and we shall nay longeth'r tol'rate  
bee-negative nicknames. 

but t's just a prance-about stage nameth!

. unnecessary inclusion of honey  
in bogus health products

and la-dee-da human  
tea-time snack garnishments. 

oan't breatheth. 

bringeth t in, boys!

holdeth t right th're! valorous. 

tapeth t. 

mr. Buzzwell, we just hath passed three cups,  
and th're's gallons m're coming!

\- i bethink we needeth to did shut down!  
\- did shut down? we've nev'r did shut down. 

did shut down honey production!

stand ho making honey!

turneth thy key, sir!

what doth we doth anon?

oannonball!

we're shutting honey production!

mission ab'rt. 

ab'rting pollination and nectar detaileth.  
returning to base. 

adam, thee wouldn't believeth  
how much honey wast out th're. 

oh, yeah?

what's going on? wh're is ev'rybody?

\- art those gents out celebrating?  
\- those gents're home. 

those gents knoweth not what to doth.  
laying out, sleeping in. 

i hath heard thy uncle oarl wast on his way  
to san antonio with a cricket. 

at least we did get our honey backeth. 

oft i bethink, so what if 't be true humans  
did like our honey? who is't wouldn't?

t's the greatest thing in the w'rld!  
i wast excit'd to beest parteth of making t. 

this wast mine own new desk. This wast mine own  
new job. I did want to doth t very much well. 

and anon. 

anon i can't. 

i und'rstand not  
wherefore those gents're not joyous. 

i bethought their liveth wouldst beest bett'r!

those gents're doing nothing. T's most wondrous.  
honey very much changes people. 

thee has't not any idea  
what's going on, doth thee?

\- what didst thee wanteth to showeth me?  
\- this. 

what hath happened h're?

yond is not the half of t. 

oh, nay. Oh, mine own. 

those gents're all wilting. 

doesn't behold v'ry valorous, doest t?

nay. 

and whose fault doth thee bethink yond is?

thee knoweth, i'm gonna guesseth bees. 

bees?

specifically, me. 

i didn't bethink bees not needing to maketh  
honey wouldst affect all these things. 

t's notjust floweth'rs.  
fruits, vegetables, those gents all needeth bees. 

yond's our whole satteth testeth right th're. 

taketh hence produceth, yond affects  
the entire animal kingdom. 

and then, of course. 

the human species?

so if 't be true th're's nay m're pollination,

t couldst all just wend south h're,  
couldn't t?

i knoweth this is eke partly mine own fault. 

how about a suicide pact?

how doth we doth t?

\- i'll stingeth thee, thee stepeth on me.  
\- thatjust kills thee twice. 

right, right. 

hark, barry.  
s'rry, but i gotta receiveth going. 

i hadst to ope mine own that from which we speak and talketh. 

vanessa?

vanessa? wherefore art thee leaving?  
wh're art thee going?

to the final tournament of roses parade  
in pasadena. 

those gents've hath moved t to this weekend  
because all the floweth'rs art dying. 

t's the lasteth chance  
i'll ev'r has't to seeth t. 

vanessa, i just wanna sayeth i'm s'rry.  
i nev'r meanteth t to turneth out liketh this. 

i knoweth. Me neith'r. 

tournament of roses.  
roses can't doth sp'rts. 

waiteth a minute. Roses. Roses?

roses!

vanessa!

roses?!

barry?

\- roses art floweth'rs!  
\- aye, those gents art. 

floweth'rs, bees, pollen!

i knoweth.  
yond's wherefore this is the lasteth parade. 

haply not.  
oould thee asketh that gent to sloweth down?

oould thee sloweth down?

barry!

tis fine, i madeth a huge misprision.  
this is a total disast'r, all mine own fault. 

aye, t kind of is. 

i've ruin'd the planet.  
i did want to holp thee

with the floweth'r shopeth.  
i've madeth t w'rse. 

actually, t's completely did close down. 

i bethought haply thee w're remodeling. 

but i has't anoth'r idea, and t's  
most wondrous'r than mine own previous ideas combin'd. 

i wanteth not to heareth t!

good now, those gents has't the roses,  
the roses has't the pollen. 

i knoweth ev'ry bee, planteth  
and floweth'r bud in this parketh. 

all we gotta doth is receiveth what those gents've did get  
backeth h're with what we've did get. 

\- bees.  
\- parketh. 

\- pollen!  
\- floweth'rs. 

\- repollination!  
\- across the nation!

tournament of roses,  
pasadena, oalif'rnia. 

those gents've did get nothing  
but floweth'rs, floats and cotton marchpane. 

security shall beest tight. 

i has't an idea. 

vanessa bloome, ftd. 

official fl'ral business. T's real. 

s'rry, ma'am. Nice brooch. 

thanketh thee. T wast a gift. 

once inside,  
we just picketh the right floateth. 

how about the princess and the pea?

i couldst beest the princess,  
and thee couldst beest the pea!

aye, i did get t. 

\- wh're shouldst i sitteth?  
\- what art thee?

\- i believeth i'm the pea.  
\- the pea?

t goeth und'r the mattresses. 

\- not in this fairy tale, leman.  
\- i'm getting the marshal. 

thee doth yond!  
this whole parade is a fiasco!

alloweth's seeth what this baby'll doth. 

ho, what art thee doing?!

then all we doth  
is blend in with traffic

. without arousing suspicion. 

once at the airp'rt,  
th're's nay stopping us. 

stand ho! security. 

\- thee and thy insect packeth thy floateth?  
\- aye. 

has't been  
in thy living the entire timeth?

wouldst thee removeth thy shoes?

\- removeth thy stingeth'r.  
\- t's parteth of me. 

i knoweth. Just having some excit'ment.  
enjoyeth thy flight. 

then if 't be true we're lucky, we'll has't  
just enow pollen to doth the job. 

oan thee believeth how lucky we art? we  
has't just enow pollen to doth the job!

i bethink this is gonna w'rk. 

t's did get to w'rk. 

attention, passeng'rs,  
this is oaptain scott. 

we has't a did bite of lacking valor weath'r  
in new y'rk. 

t looks liketh we'll exp'rience  
a couple hours peize. 

barry, these art cutteth floweth'rs  
with nay wat'r. Those gents'll nev'r maketh t. 

i gotta receiveth up th're  
and talketh to those folk. 

beest careful. 

oan i receiveth holp  
with the sky mall magazine?

i'd liketh to 'rd'r the talking  
inflatable nose and ear hair trimm'r. 

oaptain, i'm in a real situation. 

\- what'd thee sayeth, hal?  
\- nothing. 

bee!

freak not out! mine own entire species. 

what art thee doing?

\- waiteth a minute! i'm an att'rney!  
\- who is't's an att'rney?

moveth not. 

oh, barry. 

valorous aft'rnoon, passeng'rs.  
this is thy captain. 

wouldst a misseth vanessa bloome in 24b  
prithee rep'rt to the cockpit?

and prithee hie!

what hath happened h're?

th're wast a dustbust'r,  
a toupee, a life raft explod'd. 

one's bald, one's in a boat,  
those gents're both unconscious!

\- is yond anoth'r bee joketh?  
\- nay!

nay one's flying the plane!

this is jfk controleth toweth'r, flight 356.  
what's thy status?

this is vanessa bloome.  
i'm a fl'rist from new y'rk. 

wh're's the piloteth?

that gent's unconscious,  
and so is the copilot. 

not valorous. Doest anyone onboard  
has't flight exp'rience?

as a matt'r of fact, th're is. 

\- who is't's yond?  
\- barry benson. 

from the honey trial?! oh, most wondrous. 

vanessa, this is nothing m're  
than a big metal bee. 

t's did get giant wings, huge engines. 

i can't flyeth a plane. 

\- wherefore not? isn't john travolta a piloteth?  
\- aye. 

how hard couldst t beest?

waiteth, barry!  
we're head'd into some lightning. 

this is bob bumble. We has't some  
late-breaking news from jfk airp'rt,

wh're a suspenseful scene  
is developing. 

barry benson,  
green from his legal vict'ry. 

yond's barry!

. is attempting to landeth a plane,  
load'd with people, floweth'rs

and an incapacitat'd flight crew. 

floweth'rs?!

we has't a st'rm in the area  
and two individuals at the controls

with absolutely nay flight exp'rience. 

just a minute.  
th're's a bee on yond plane. 

i'm quite familiar with mr. Benson  
and his no-account compadres. 

those gents've done enow damageth. 

but isn't that gent thy only desire?

technically, a bee  
shouldn't beest able to flyeth at all. 

their wings art too bawbling. 

haven't we hath heard this a million times?

"the surface area of the wings  
and corse mass maketh nay senseth. "

\- receiveth this on the air!  
\- did get t. 

\- standeth by.  
\- we're going liveth. 

the way we w'rk may beest a myst'ry to thee. 

making honey doth take a lot of bees  
doing a lot of bawbling jobs. 

but alloweth me bid thee about a bawbling job. 

if 't be true thee doth t well,  
t maketh a big diff'rence. 

m're than we did realize.  
to us, to ev'ryone. 

yond's wherefore i wanteth to receiveth bees  
backeth to w'rking togeth'r. 

yond's the bee way!  
we're not madeth of jell-o. 

we receiveth behind a fellow. 

\- black and yellow!  
\- holla!

hath left, right, down, hov'r. 

\- hov'r?  
\- f'rget hov'r. 

this isn't so hard.  
beep-beep! beep-beep!

barry, what hath happened?!

waiteth, i bethink we w're  
on autopilot the whole timeth. 

\- yond may has't been helping me.  
\- and anon we're not!

so t turns out i cannot flyeth a plane. 

all of thee, alloweth's receiveth  
behind this fellow! moveth t out!

moveth out!

our only chance is if 't be true i doth what i'd doth,  
thee copyeth me with the wings of the plane!

has't not to yelleth. 

i'm not yelling!  
we're in a lot of troubleth. 

t's v'ry hard to concentrateth  
with yond panicky tone in thy voice!

t's not a tone. I'm panicking!

i can't doth this!

vanessa, pulleth yourself togeth'r.  
thee has't to snap out of t!

thee snap out of t. 

thee snap out of t. 

\- thee snap out of t!  
\- thee snap out of t!

\- thee snap out of t!  
\- thee snap out of t!

\- thee snap out of t!  
\- thee snap out of t!

\- holdeth t!  
\- wherefore? oome on, t's mine own turneth. 

how is the plane flying?

i knoweth not. 

holla?

benson, did get any floweth'rs  
f'r a joyous nonce in th're?

the pollen jocks!

those gents doth receiveth behind a fellow. 

\- black and yellow.  
\- holla. 

good now, alloweth's dropeth this tin can  
on the blacktop. 

wh're? i can't seeth aught. Oan thee?

nay, nothing. T's all cloudy. 

oome on. Thee did get to bethink bee, barry. 

\- bethinking bee.  
\- bethinking bee. 

bethinking bee!  
bethinking bee! bethinking bee!

waiteth a minute.  
i bethink i'm humour something. 

\- what?  
\- i knoweth not. T's stout, pulling me. 

liketh a 27-million-year-old instinct. 

bringeth the nose down. 

bethinking bee!  
bethinking bee! bethinking bee!

\- what in the w'rld is on the tarmac?  
\- receiveth some lights on yond!

bethinking bee!  
bethinking bee! bethinking bee!

\- vanessa, aim f'r the floweth'r.  
\- tis fine. 

out the engines. We're going in  
on bee pow'r. Eft, boys?

affirmative!

valorous. Valorous. Easy, anon. Yond's t. 

landeth on yond floweth'r!

eft? full rev'rse!

spineth t 'round!

\- not yond floweth'r! the oth'r one!  
\- which one?

\- yond floweth'r.  
\- i'm aiming at the floweth'r!

yond's a bacon-fed guy in a floweth'r'd shirt.  
i cullionly the giant pulsating floweth'r

madeth of millions of bees!

pulleth f'rward. Nose down. Tail up. 

rotate 'round t. 

\- this is insane, barry!  
\- this's the only way i knoweth how to flyeth. 

am i koo-koo-kachoo, 'r is this plane  
flying in an insect-like patt'rn?

receiveth thy nose in th're. Beest not afraid.  
smelleth t. Full rev'rse!

just dropeth t. Beest a parteth of t. 

aim f'r the cent'r!

anon dropeth t in! dropeth t in, mistress!

oome on, already. 

barry, we didst t!  
thee did teach me how to flyeth!

\- aye. Nay high-five!  
\- right. 

barry, t w'rked!  
didst thee seeth the giant floweth'r?

what giant floweth'r? wh're? of course  
i did see the floweth'r! yond wast genius!

\- thanketh thee.  
\- but we're not done yet. 

hark, ev'ryone!

this runway is cov'r'd  
with the lasteth pollen

from the lasteth floweth'rs  
available anywh're on earth. 

yond means this is our lasteth chance. 

we're the only ones who is't maketh honey,  
pollinate floweth'rs and dresseth liketh this. 

if 't be true we're gonna survive as a species,  
this is our moment! what doth thee sayeth?

art we going to beest bees, 'rjust  
museum of natural hist'ry keychains?

we're bees!

keychain!

then followeth me! except keychain. 

holdeth on, barry. H're. 

thee've did earn this. 

yeah!

i'm a pollen jock! and t's a p'rfect  
fiteth. All i gotta doth art the sleeves. 

oh, yeah. 

yond's our barry. 

mother! the bees art backeth!

if 't be true anybody needeth  
to maketh a calleth, anon's the timeth. 

i did get a humour we'll beest  
w'rking late tonight!

h're's thy changeth. Has't a most wondrous  
aft'rnoon! oan i holp who is't's next?

wouldst thee liketh some honey with yond?  
t is bee-approv'd. F'rget not these. 

milketh, cream, cheese, t's all me.  
and i seeth not a nickel!

oft i just feeleth  
liketh a piece of meat!

i hadst nay idea. 

barry, i'm s'rry.  
has't thee did get a moment?

wouldst thee colours me?  
mine own mosquito associate shall holp thee. 

s'rry i'm late. 

that gent's a lawy'r too?

i wast already a blood-sucking parasite.  
all i did need wast a briefcase. 

has't a most wondrous aft'rnoon!

barry, i just did get this huge tulip 'rd'r,  
and i can't receiveth those folk anywh're. 

nay problem, vannie.  
just leaveth t to me. 

thou art a lifesav'r, barry.  
oan i holp who is't's next?

good now, scramble, jocks!  
t's timeth to flyeth. 

thanketh thee, barry!

yond bee is living mine own life!

alloweth t wend, kenny. 

\- at which hour shall this nightmare endeth?!  
\- alloweth t all wend. 

\- quite quaint day to flyeth.  
\- sure is. 

between thee and me,  
i wast dying to receiveth out of yond office. 

thee has't did get  
to starteth bethinking bee, mine own cousin. 

\- bethinking bee!  
\- me?

holdeth t. Alloweth's just stand ho  
f'r a second. Holdeth t. 

i'm s'rry. I'm s'rry, ev'ryone.  
oan we stand ho h're?

i'm not making a maj'r life decision  
during a production numb'r!

good now. Taketh ten, ev'rybody.  
wrapeth t up, guys. 

i hadst virtually nay rehearsal f'r yond


End file.
